Hunger For Flames- A Fairy Tail One Shot
by iEliteRoyale
Summary: Natsu's wrote a journal as he gradually experienced a new part of him become unlocked. Hunger, sleep, sanity; all of the aspects that made him human slowly diminished as he discovered a new way to satisfy the dragon in him.


March 10

I have been going on more missions lately. It's not because of the money, or for fun, but for the fact that I've become… restless. I have been feeling this way for a few weeks now, but it's only gotten worse. I don't feel tired anymore… in fact, when I try to go to sleep, I would only be able to stare at my ceiling. To avoid that, I sometimes go on missions at night alone, without Happy knowing. I guess this restlessness blends in with my normal enthusiastic energy though, so at least the others at the guild won't notice anything wrong.

March 17

Great. I think I've lost my appetite. I no longer have the desire to eat. I thought my stomach was bottomless! But now, eating one thing would make me want to puke. When Lucy offers to pay for a night out, it doesn't sound as appealing as how it used to before. She definitely noticed my lack of appetite, and went to talk to Erza about it. Perfect. Now I have a scary mage watching my back. Happy even tried to force a fish down my throat last night.

March 24

I haven't slept in 4 days. Happy noticed that I'm not home at night. Sometimes, I don't even remember where I was some nights, it just seems like a blur to me. My last meal was probably a couple of peanuts a few days ago, but it's even hard to recall that much. Lucy thinks I'm sick, and Gray stopped picking fights with me, suggesting that I should eat something from the bar instead. Am I sick? I went to Gramps to talk about it, but he said that he'll keep an eye on me. Missions with my comrades are continuing as usual, so I'm just glad that I'm still capable to fight.

March 30

We had a mission today. It was to fight a dark mage in a village. But after defeating him, I had the urge to see his blood. It smelt delicious. I haven't had the feeling of hunger for a few days now, so this was new. I was fighting him, but for some reason, I think I heard Gray telling me to stop. It wasn't until then when I realized that the man I was punching was unconscious and beaten into a bloody pulp. Well, that was surprisingly satisfying.

March 31

I don't remember what happened last night, but I found myself with blood all over my hands this morning. Happy looked pretty scared, and he told me that I came back to the house at 4 am, and when he asked me why there was blood on my hands, I starting yelling at him and burning some objects. After he told me this, I apologized to him, letting him know that I did not remember. He told Gramps this, and Gramps said that he'll talk to Porlyusica. Ugh, I'm hungry again…

April 2

I… feel empty inside. It's like my emotions are diminishing away. I no longer feel remorse while I'm fighting, and I nearly killed Gray twice during our play fights. Have I gotten stronger? I found peace going to villages and painting it red, it really satisfies my hunger. Erza refuses to let me go to any more missions because I killed too many people during them. Lucy tries to talk to me, but I lost interest in her. Did I use to have a crush on her? Yikes… she's annoying.

April 4

I find it funny how things burn. They just sizzle up and shrivel into ashes, making crackles and pops that satisfy my ears. I burnt down the entire forest by my house, and all the living things within it. But it wasn't enough… I need to hear more things pop and crackle…

April 6

Porlyusica claims that there is nothing wrong with me, but Gajeel believes that it's the dragon part of me coming out. Whatever that means. I bet that he's just jealous of me from becoming so strong, so powerful. I feel strong. And powerful. You know what? I bet the whole guild is jealous of me. Most of them are scared of me now, but they just don't understand how fun it is to see blood and to hear fire. I'll show them…

April 7

Last night, I saw the most beautiful thing. Red flames devoured the guild, and I watched it eat up the wood until there was nothing left but ashes. Crackle. Pop. Sizzle. It was great! The display I made lit up the dark sky, sending a chill down my spine. What have I been doing all my life? This is what I was born for. I turned around began walking down the streets of Magnolia. I have never felt more alive.

 **Please leave a like and review if you enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
